


枕簟邀凉

by annabaozi



Category: xiangsheng
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi





	枕簟邀凉

“先生洗澡呢，您先别进去。”周九良刚走到门口就被春兰拦住，姑娘笑着一手挡住门。  
他刚迈上台阶两步，手扶着膝盖，展了展长衫的下摆弄得整齐，看着姑娘笑眯眯：“我怎么就不能进去？”  
平日里伶牙俐齿的春兰被他一句话问住，轻轻跺了跺脚，说还是别进去的好。可说了半天还是什么道理也没说明白。  
其实周九良本来不是急着要进门，她这么一来反而叫他觉得有意思，动了玩笑的念头，又往上踏了几阶，一只手也摸到了门板，他朝着姑娘摆手：“没关系，不让他找你的不是。”  
“哎呀，不是这么回事儿……”姑娘的声音在身后变小。  
他推开门也不回头再看她，回了一句“我知道我知道”就进了屋。  
卧室一头水汽弥漫，蒸汽从木桶里升腾而起，还飘不到他跟前就消散，只在木桶上方有一团氤氲着笼罩住洗浴的人。  
他们在门口的小小争论孟鹤堂并没听得真切，水声中听到是周九良的声音，紧跟着听见门响也知道没旁人，稍稍偏了偏头道：“你先出去。”  
“我不出去，外边也没地儿待，还不如在屋里呢。”他嘴上说得理直气壮似的，心里还虚着，站在门边自己跟自己笑。  
“咱们家就这一间屋啊？”  
孟鹤堂继续撩水也没转头看门边的人，水流从他手上砸到木桶边溅到地上几点，倏忽便渗入地砖里去。周九良往浴桶那边走，还没忘了卷上袖子去，胳膊搭到浴桶边上，手伸进去试了试，“我帮你。”  
桶里热水“哗啦”一声响，孟鹤堂扭转身子朝后一退，背贴到木桶另一边，两臂伸开扶着边缘，水被他带起一阵阵波浪，也搅乱了弥漫的雾气。  
尽管就隔了一个浴桶的距离周九良却还嫌不够近，去拉孟鹤堂手指：“你过来。”  
孟鹤堂往前再次缓缓没入热水里，桶里摇荡的水波漫过他的手臂，肩膀和锁骨，他到周九良脸前仰视着站在桶跟前的人，底下的发根叫水浸湿了，上面的头发也沾了水汽细软发亮，脸上因为刚刚被热水洗过，显出种饱满水润的光泽，水汽丰盈的脸颊看起来比平日里更加柔软细致，双眼也亮晶晶地。  
周九良手指背轻轻蹭过孟鹤堂脸颊，指节触到皮肤滑动的感觉太好，好得叫他心头一颤。而这时孟鹤堂从水下抽出一只手握住他的，带着热度的水珠从孟鹤堂手里传到他掌心，还没等滑到手肘就变凉了。他也不在乎弄湿衣裳，反倒伸进另一只手去抚摸孟鹤堂浸在水里的肩背，不同于露出来的部位，那里的触感纯然一片水滑留不住手。蒸腾起的水汽隐约带着丁点稀释了的甜味儿，周九良心里有些痒，却也清楚孟鹤堂喜欢干净，估摸着鸳鸯共浴这种事也不能够，暗自在心里惋惜。  
孟鹤堂躲不过他的手，又看见他咧开嘴的笑容，便低头半垂了眼帘，嘴角动一下，想把周九良推开。  
“别闹，一会儿水都凉了。”  
周九良撤回手来抬起他下巴在额头亲了一下，这才站直身：“那我先出去了？”  
“去罢。”

到了晚上周九良说自己也要洗，却又拽着孟鹤堂不放手，非要他陪着自己。  
“你帮我搓背好不好？”  
“我要是说不好呢？”孟鹤堂把手里的毛巾沾了水，就在手中拎着也不动，站在周九良身前，手随意划着水，漾起一阵阵波纹。  
“算我求你了还不成？”周九良用热水抹了把脸，趴在桶边上拉住孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂绕到他身后去，卷起身上中衣的袖子，一只手慢慢帮他擦背，另一手撑着下巴想事情，想着想着就忘了手上动作，一个不留神差点把毛巾掉水里去。  
“你想什么呢？”  
“没什么，”孟鹤堂干脆把手收回来，桶里的水还很热，自己皮肤上也是一层湿气。“就是想，还给不给孩子请先生了。”  
周九良一下转过身：“就这事儿？再找一个也就罢了，也没有什么。”他站起来凑到孟鹤堂跟前，给了他一个水汽湿润的吻，“我都不担心你被人抢走了，你也不用担心。”  
“去去去。”孟鹤堂把毛巾扔给他，顺便摸一把他湿漉漉的头发，绕过浴桶往另一头走，“趁着水热赶快洗了，一会儿着凉怎么办。我去书房一趟。”  
周九良匆匆忙忙洗完从浴桶里出来披上衣服，还没擦干净身上水珠就蹭到孟鹤堂身边去。对方站在桌前端详着什么，“你又在看什么呢？”  
“不是你说要看看新进的料子那些颜色配着好看，白天没功夫现在才想起来。”  
“不看了，你也说看不出颜色来，明儿再看就得了。”周九良把他肩膀扳过来让人对着自己，搂着腰要他把手里的东西放下，在耳垂附近轻轻亲吻舔舐。  
这时候的周九良闻起来像雨后森林的味道，被雨水浸润过的树干有种湿润清冽的香气，叶片上还挂着水珠慢慢往下滑落汇集到一处去，湿润泥土里露头的青草有新鲜的芳香，现在这气味也传到孟鹤堂身上来，而他自己的气味染了水汽，像是点缀在糕点上那一勺蜂蜜或是糖浆，滴进水去不再是那么沉重的浓稠，可闻起来仍然是甜丝丝地诱人，又或者是糖壳将化未化待要滴落的一点，恰好要用唇舌接住。  
“马上就完事儿了……”孟鹤堂腾出一只手抱着周九良，另一只手把桌边的东西往里推了推，低头在他耳边低语。  
“也不差这一时半会儿不是。”说着这话周九良可一点儿也没打算让自己等，分开怀中人的两腿把自己挤进去，而孟鹤堂用力要从他怀里挣脱，两个人辗转了一阵还是被推到桌边的窗旁。  
窗子左手边就是房门，虽然这时候天色已晚，但院里也还不算太暗，也说不准会不会有人突然敲门有事，孟鹤堂后背挨着窗扇，腿上的皮肤已经感觉到底下的雕花，再度推了推周九良：“都回来了还要急这么一会儿？”  
“我可不是等了这么一会儿，你明知道我下午就想。”  
孟鹤堂捏他一下：“我不知道。”  
“没事儿，你现在知道就好。”说着周九良的手指已经从身后探进了他裤子里，沿着臀缝摸进去勾弄，引逗出一丝水液。  
本来还要挣扎着拒绝的人一下软了腰身，手指用力按在窗扇底下的雕刻上，那一朵玉兰只有薄薄一层凸出，根本不是攀附的地方，反倒硌得手痛。那两根知晓他敏感处的手指灵活地在肉穴里摸索挪动，时不时地按压一下随着动作忍不住收缩的内壁。终究也是躲无可躲，孟鹤堂胳膊搭上周九良肩膀环住他脖子，头朝后靠在窗棂上，试图平复好呼吸。  
闭着眼睛身体里的触感更加鲜明，从穴口溢出的液体沿着腿根流下去，清晰地感觉到一道水痕，黏腻腻地不太舒服。  
方才一直在他肩颈亲吻的周九良抬起头来，抽出沾湿了的手指，顺手脱了他裤子，抬起他一条腿把自己勃发的硬物抵到穴口，试探着朝里进。  
这姿势稍微有些别扭，阳物换了戳弄的角度顶到内壁，圆润坚硬的头部几次滑出一回比一回强烈的痒意。最后还是推开层层阻碍，周九良在他耳边也不知笑些什么，挺动腰身开始抽送。  
孟鹤堂小腹又酸又涨，体内抽送的物件几乎不能完全没入，一条腿挂在周九良臂弯，他想要向下挪动一点迎合对方的动作，却又站不稳当，另一条腿脚尖堪堪点着地，脚趾都有些发麻的疼痛。周九良再度贴紧他，唇舌极力在允许的范围内照顾到他每一寸皮肤，弄得他不由得感觉自己身体被各种水液沾染，连内里都是。  
“嗯……”体内的酥痒完全不能被这个姿势取悦，反而是越聚越多，腰身要维持这个姿势又太过辛苦，逼得孟鹤堂眼角渗出泪水，一时也口不择言，“痒……”  
周九良搂着他腰身的手托起他另一条腿，直接把他举起来抱在了怀里，借着下坠的势头穴肉把那根硬物完完全全吞到了底，阳物刚好戳上花心一阵刺痛，快意瞬间直直冲上头顶，孟鹤堂眼前一阵泛花，跟着这动作惊叫了一声。  
——“……啊！”  
那一声似乎是在耳边顿了几秒才被孟鹤堂自己听到，想起这时候大家都还未休息，他脑中略过一阵被人发现的惊慌，随即咬紧了嘴唇喉咙里闷哼着回应身下愈发有力的捣弄。加之虽然后背有所凭借但总有种下坠的势头，叫他的慌张更加深了几分。  
周九良被他下意识收紧的穴肉挤压按摩得舒服，埋首在他胸前舌尖舔去一点带着甜味儿的汗水，看他脸时才发现孟鹤堂下唇都被自己咬得发白，唯有齿下余着一丝红色，像是要被咬破出血的模样，让人看了心生不忍。  
“别咬……”周九良稍稍稳住动作手指点到孟鹤堂唇上，“他们就是听到了又有什么关系。”  
孟鹤堂两腿尽力固定在周九良腰上，手指攀住窗棂向上极力不让自己往下坠，而周九良也不停往上顶弄，本来这个姿势也不好调整，情到激烈时更也顾不得什么深浅动作，只是一次次撞上深处。  
窗扇在孟鹤堂身后发出哐哐的碰击声，想来若是真有人留意，他无论如何压住自己呻吟也是毫无用处的。  
“不……不要了……”张开嘴喘息太久，再开口时喉咙都变得干涩，汗水不断从他脸颊胸口和腰际滑落，孟鹤堂脑中一片空白，穴口也没了力气被捣弄得一篇松软，因为晃动的身体腔口总被不合角度地撞到，每一下都有一阵电流直窜到指尖，有几下甚至叫他有了要吐出来的错觉。“不行……”  
有一半的孟鹤堂想喊出声宣泄出来，可还有那一半就是不肯，周九良总有办法把他逼到完全放弃矜持落到崩溃的边缘。  
周九良猛地往前冲了一下，阳物抽动着在孟鹤堂身体里射出一股股液体，两个人紧紧相贴，粗重急切的低喘在孟鹤堂耳边呼出热气，声音震得那里一阵阵发麻。  
孟鹤堂的腿软绵绵地从周九良腰上滑下，根本站不住地往前倒去，几乎马上就要晕倒在他怀里。穴肉收缩着挤出盛不下的液体，顺着大腿流下，此刻他也顾不得了。  
周九良手忙脚乱地给两个人套上衣裤，把迷迷糊糊的孟鹤堂抱起来，连鞋子也没穿，推开门往两个人卧房走，饶是他脸皮不那么薄方才也还嘴硬，这会儿也不太好意思，脚步匆忙地回去，到了房中才发觉自己心跳得不知比平常快了几许。  
被放到竹席还没撤的床铺上，孟鹤堂脑中的晕眩稍稍缓解了些，手指无意识地扯开本来就穿得随意的衣裳，这时候周九良又俯下身叫他起来。  
“你要把我折腾坏了……”孟鹤堂勉强被周九良扶起来去清洗，两个人坐在浴盆里周九良在他身后动作轻柔，让他仰躺在自己肩膀上，手指小心地在滑腻一片的穴道里探索，把里头的液体慢慢引出来，另一只手还没忘了在他胸前掐弄颜色深红的乳尖。  
周九良低着头不时亲吻着他眼角，热水和安抚的效用让他放松下来，合着眼睛睫毛轻轻颤动，身下略微红肿的穴口被轻柔抚慰，这会儿周九良正吮吸着他脖颈后的印记，湿润的清淡气息再一次环绕住他周身。  
“……”  
看着怀里已经睡着的人，身上颜色深浅不一地都是各种痕迹，有被他吮吸舔咬出来的，也有被他抓得太紧留下的红痕，甚至还有被窗格撞出的印记，周九良轻轻按揉过它们，带着笑容暗自叹口气，想不知明日起来孟鹤堂要怎么气恼了。  
他搂着孟鹤堂在凉意恰好的床榻上睡下，低头嗅到肥皂和糖果混合起来的气味，刚刚好是熟悉平常的感觉。周九良也闭起眼睛，想来是一夜无梦的好睡。


End file.
